


Iridescent

by Blushing_Tomato



Series: Vermilion Oath (Enstars Edo era AU) [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Edo Era, Historical, Love Story, M/M, Romance, Samurai, loss of memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_Tomato/pseuds/Blushing_Tomato
Summary: Souma Kanzaki was the perfect samurai. A faithful sword that obeyed without thinking and an elite soldier in every field. Until he finds the most beautiful silhouette laying on the peaceful, lonely seashore. His strong code of honor felt like crumbling in his mind the moment he laid eyes on him.





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of my brand new Ensemble Stars series, mainly focused on Akatsuki... but historical!  
I had this idea for some time now, so I'm quite excited to get the chance to work on it, and I really hope you will enjoy it!  
And I'm sorry if you can find some typos and bad phrasing, English is hard, especially for a non-native like myself. u_u

_I don’t think I remember meeting someone like him before. I may have met such an entrancing being in paintings or books, but it still feels surreal. Never in my life I would have thought falling into the spell of that man whose fate was radically changed when he landed on that solitary yet peaceful shore._

_I felt my heart aching for the first time in my already designated life, so much that I felt I could stop breathing completely and die. With trembling hands, the fear of discovery engulfing my whole body, my mind was screaming with need to touch him, to see if everything was indeed real. He seemed so vulnerable here I felt like he could break at any instant despite his seemingly huge built. I will always remember how soft and beautiful his hair was, even still wet from the sea. And from the moment I noticed him barely breathing, I knew I had to take care of him, even if I could die because of such a decision. And still, I don’t think I have ever regretted that life-changing choice._

_I still don’t know if it was love at first sight on this sunny, quiet beach, but I know for sure that I was immediately attracted to him in the oddest ways, like a magnet._

_*_

The sound of water.

Calming. The waves hitting the shore quietly, foam meeting dried sand. The sun shining gently on the sea, reflecting its luminous rays.

And when the warm wind brushed Souma’s hair, he focused once again and tightened his grip. The blade cut through the air once. Twice. Thrice. Perfect movements repeated one after the other, something he did all of his life. Yet it was beautiful to look at and almost elegant. It was quick, but full of refinement at the same time. Doing this brought peace to his mind, especially when he was alone in such a huge area that seemed to stretch until the edge of the world. Across the ocean, the horizon seemed infinite, without anything behind.

After what seemed like forever, Souma finally stopped. He let out an exhausted breath, put his sword back in his sheath and wiped away the sweat on his brow. Then, after looking at the sun and realizing it was already late afternoon, he wondered what he would do the following day.

The country was quiet recently, and Souma Kanzaki was bored.

As the closest and most trusted samurai of the most powerful man of Japan, he seemed useless. What he did all day was practicing his swordsmanship that hasn’t been useful for months already, and going to town was always an experience he didn’t want to live.

Because he wasn’t only known as the strongest swordsman of the country, he was also a man known for his aesthetically pleasing looks and gestures. Slender, almost feminine features were carving his face and even through his quite muscular and robust body, he still was thinner than most men. His long, well-kept hair made everyone jealous of such a beautiful possession, but Souma wasn’t the type to brag about it. He was humble, honest, loyal and even a bit gullible. So, when he would go to town, he would always be surrounded by people, mostly by woman craving to make him their husband. He was quite the attraction of the capital.

Unfortunately for them, his heart already belonged to his lifelong duty. He had to serve Japan’s shogun, Keito Hasumi, with his life, and he thought it was already enough to keep him busy until his death. And he couldn’t think of a time he had romantic or sexual attraction for someone in his life. However, he was also a man of culture and politics, assisting in meetings with other high-ranked samurais when something was going on in the country. He was also managing the whole capital of Kyoto and more globally Japan when needed, as a role of a civil servant. A lot of people were dependent of him and his decisions.

But even if Souma was someone popular in all of Japan, he did enjoy being alone or with closed people only. He knew a lot of people but only had a few friends he truly trusted. That was why he spent a lot of time on this secret beach, where almost no one could bother him with the habitual nonsense. When he was anxious, he would come here to look at the endless sea for hours, and his negative feelings were quickly forgotten.

He tied his ponytail more and contemplated to turn back to the temple. He had a part of the shogun’s temple for himself, because his family lived pretty far away. He was from a wealthy family which had successful warlords as ancestors. So, it was totally normal for Souma to become a samurai, especially when his own family has been linked with the Hasumis for generations in the first place.

Souma looked at the sea one more time, staring at its beautiful blue tone, and turned around. The sand was still hot on his feet, and when he looked in the distance, he immediately stopped in his tracks. Surprise took over his mind, and his eyes widened.

A human body was laying on the sand, waves licking at his feet and worn out pants. Souma didn’t remember seeing it before. A few seconds later, his mind alert, he was rushing to the silhouette.

“Are you okay?!” he shouted without realizing the body couldn’t even answer him.

He knelt down and immediately checked the man’s pulse and let out of relieved exhalation. Thank goodness he was still breathing. Though he was unconscious, and Souma was soon at a loss of words when he truly looked at the man in front of him.

It was the first time he was looking at someone with such a dark skin. Despite his really muscular arms and sharp jawline, he was really beautiful. Souma’s heart leaped weirdly in his chest at the thought. Sure, he knew a lot of beautiful people, but he never reacted like this. He shook his head; he needed to think of what he was planning to do. He clearly didn’t seem Japanese. And it was a big problem. Did a ship sink nearby, and he was only one of the survivors? Adrenaline soon rushed in his veins. He couldn’t let him here.

But it was way too dangerous. Foreigners entering Japanese territory was absolutely illegal, and it could even cost him his life if someone discovered Souma was hiding the man. But still, the simple thought of letting him here seemed unbearable. He could die at any instant if a xenophobic soldier saw him, and Souma never understood why foreigners weren’t welcomed here. They were humans as well, so why?

Except he didn’t have time to think about it more. He knew deep down that his decision was already taken, and he couldn’t stop looking at his face. He felt like he was in a dream, and felt the urge to touch the purple hair of the man in front of him, to prove that he was indeed real.

For an unknown reason, his heart was beating way too fast in his rib cage, and it wasn’t fear. The man seemed so ethereal Souma had to blink several times. He took a deep breath to calm himself, not letting those new emotions took the best of him, and wondered how to bring him to his room. He knew about a secret way that lead him to the temple without being noticed, but he was still anxious.

He tried his best to put him on his back, way heavier than he expected due to the fact that he was still completely unconscious, yet now Souma’s resolve was strong. He had to take care of him at least a decent amount of time, until he finds a way to leave the country. After that, he would forget that story altogether and continue his daily life like nothing had happened. It was just him being kind with some survivor who randomly appeared.

Souma moved and slowly left the beach, refusing to think it would be impossible to go back and turn around.

Because his heart knew more than anything else it would be indeed impossible.

*

Adonis slowly opened his eyes, his throat dry and his head aching, but his body warm. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. His mind felt empty. A thin blanket was covering him, and when he sat, his whole body seemed dizzy. He let out a low gasp of surprise and put a hand on his forehead, flinching. He was wearing a dark blue kimono and had no recollection of what happened at all. He scanned his surroundings, and Adonis noticed he was in a typical Japanese room.

The room was big, but quite empty. Aside from the futon he was lying in, next to another one neatly done, he could find a wardrobe and a stand where was resting weapons. He turned around and felt the sun on his skin, the room opened to a garden to let the air inside. He closed his eyes to try to appease his horrible headache, but it failed. The room was really unfamiliar. He had no memory, and he had to get up.

He tried to stand, but an aching pain in his left leg pinned him down to the bed almost instantly. He checked beneath the blanket and noticed that his ankle was heavily swollen and red. He really couldn’t remember what brought him to this state, but he knew it would be complicated to ask someone when he couldn’t even move.

He had to wait, he guessed.

Adonis looked at the empty garden next to him, and noticed a little pond not too far away where a turtle was swimming quietly, and he smiled. At least the view was soothing. He then looked at the sky and concluded it was still morning. Someone had to bring him here, he pondered, and he couldn’t wait to meet them and thank them. Apart from his headache and his injured leg, it seemed like his host took good care of him.

And while thinking that, his wish was answered when the door opened slowly. Adonis held his breath without knowing why, and a few seconds later, a man around his age had entered the room, his hands full of different things, including a bowl of water, a towel, some ice held in a little bag, and a medicinal mixture.

Adonis didn’t remember seeing someone that beautiful before. He was suddenly awestruck by such beauty and he blushed. Was that his savior? A Japanese noble look alike with the silkiest hair and most ethereal features? He wondered if he was still asleep, dreaming.

The man noticed he woke up and smiled. “Oh, you are finally awake. It has been a whole day already. Are you okay?”

Adonis panicked. He was talking in a very formal dialect and even if he was able to understand him, his Japanese skills were basic. Were had he learn all of that already? He only could remember his days when he was a child, running around aimlessly with his annoying older sisters behind him in a hot land far away from here. No recent memories were present.

“A-ah yes…” he blabbered. “My head hurts… And my leg…”

He seemed to notice his strong accent, but paid no mind to it. “I see.” The man stepped closer and sat next to him. Adonis could look at him closer and noticed his long eyelashes, his soft gaze and baby like pale skin. He adverted his eyes right after, not being able to control his heartbeat and his flushed cheeks. Why was he even reacting like this in the first place? It didn’t make any sense.

Unless he just got the biggest crush he ever had. But men shouldn’t feel this way for other men… should they?

“Lay down,” said the man simply. “I need to take care of your injuries.”

Adonis nodded and obeyed. At least he could look at the ceiling once again. But the mere presence of the man next to him was putting him in a frantic state, which was stupid.

He plunged the towel in the water, twisted it and put it in his forehead. The cool object eased him almost instantly and Adonis let out a relaxed sigh. The beautiful man then picked the ice bag.

“It’s going to hurt a bit, so please stand still.”

He put the ice softly on his swollen ankle and Adonis did his best to stop a painful moan to escape his mouth. He furrowed his brow at the unpleasant sensation of the ice on his skin, but it was soon over. He opened his eyes again.

“I will now rub the medicinal mixture on it, your ankle should recover quickly with this.”

The man seemed to say that to not scare Adonis, telling him each of the step to relax him. He appreciated it. He put some of the mixture in his fingers and proceeded to rub it on his ankle. It was warm, and his touch way too soft. It soothed him even more, and it was almost as if the pain went away instantly.

And he remembered to ask him who he was. But even before he even uttered the question, the man beat him to it, his eyes still focused on the injury.

“So, what is your name?”

“Adonis. And you…?”

“Kanzaki Souma.”

“…Nice to meet you, Souma.”

Adonis felt him stop in his tracks, and turned his gaze to realize he was blushing profusely. He found him absolutely adorable, but he also panicked at the thought of having done something.

“Did I say something bad-?” he asked, scared.

Souma was taken aback. Except from his parents, never someone called him by his first name before. Well, if someone was calling him by his first name, it would mean they are very close according to the person meanwhile him and Adonis were two perfect strangers… But maybe Adonis didn’t know about that and it was just Souma getting too worked up about this. He tried to calm himself and stop his cheeks from burning. His name said by Adonis’ deep, accented yet very pleasant sure felt nice anyway.

“It’s just… People here are not used to being referred by their first name. But you can address me by my first name. It does not bother me.”

“Ah, I’m sorry if it was rude of me. I didn’t know.”

“Do not think about it too much.”

Adonis left it there. Souma was, to be honest, still a mess about all of that. Yesterday he was still living his everyday life, and now he was taking care of someone who shouldn’t be here. And very handsome too. He also had the prettiest voice and name. Souma’s mind was a literal storm, and it was very hard for him to control his emotions, especially when he was horrible at hiding them. He had tried his best to keep his hands from trembling earlier, but Adonis seemed so nice, he could feel at ease.

He finished rubbing the mixture on his ankle in silence, wiped his fingers with the towel and still had so many questions. Souma put a strand of hair behind his ear (a gesture Adonis found really beautiful to look at) and finally looked directly at him. He had to know.

“Do you remember what happened before I found you there?”

Much to his dismay, Adonis shook his head. “Everything is blurred… I don’t know why or how I landed there, and why I understand you.”

Souma looked perplexed and was hesitating. Adonis couldn’t figure out why. But his face of wonder was shining with the sun from outside, and he couldn’t look at anything else. He knew it was love at first sight the moment he laid eyes on him; he was sure of it.

But the purple-haired man’s words took him out of his reverie, looking at him with a serious, tense face. “Listen. This is very important.” He cleared his throat. “I will help you to look for your memories. You will stay here as long as you can but be careful. You should not be here; you are a foreigner and foreigners are not supposed to be welcome. So, please do not leave this room until I tell you so. Once you find your memories again, we will find a way to let you go. I hope you will understand.”

Of course, his presence had some risks. But it was fine, Souma was kind enough to let him stay, and it made him happy. He didn’t know where else to go, and this room seemed a good place to stay for now. He nodded and smiled softly. “I understand. Thank you for helping me while you could have killed me or put me to jail when you first saw me. You’re very kind.”

Souma smiled in return and Adonis felt butterflies in his stomach. He soon realized it would be hard to leave with having such a pleasant company every day starting from now.

“Of course. You’re my guest after all, and a very sweet one at that.”

They knew deep down that things wouldn’t go as planned.

*

Time seemed to go by so quickly. To be honest, they felt like struck in time since their meeting, secretly enjoying the presence of the other at the fullest. The more they learned about each other, the more their bond grew and developed into a link impossible to destroy.

Every day, they were so eager to talk just after waking up. Sure, Souma still had meetings to attend, people to meet and things to learn, but they still had a lot of time for deepening their relationship even more. Souma had so much to say and to do with him. First, learning Japanese, because Adonis still had struggles to express himself, however he was quick at learning and in a week, he was able to read some characters and hold a proper conversation. And of course, Adonis was teaching Souma some words from his native language, Arabic, even though Souma had a lot of difficulties to remember each word. It was still a fun time where they were laughing a lot and knowing more about the other. Each of them would tell stories about their culture, and it was for them the most exciting and interesting thing to ever hear. And on some evenings, Souma would bring him on a cliff by the beach where they would quietly watch the stars and the sea, talking even more about everything and nothing. It was their favorite place to go as no one could disturb them.

Souma felt like he was on a fluffy cloud. If he could, he would spend each minute of his day beside Adonis to listen to his pleasant breathing, hear his deep and accented voice, and to look at his gorgeous face and strong body. And the way Adonis was saying his name was making his head and stomach all fuzzy, a feeling he had issues to understand. It was new, and he liked it a lot. 

As for Adonis, he quickly realized how infatuated he was with the Japanese man. How beautiful he looked, how good he smelt, how calming his voice was. Souma was trying every day to find any clue as for his sudden apparition but to no avail, but he was always so optimistic to find something _one day_ and it warmed Adonis’ heart to see how invested Souma was for his sake. Even though the possibility of eventually finding why Adonis landed here would mean their separation. And the thought seemed already too painful to consider. Their bond was already too strong to break, as if it were already established even before they met, like something invisible pulling them to each other. 

Because, despite everything, they felt like soulmates. Inseparable and indivisible.

Still, the fear of Adonis being discovered was weighing on Souma’s mind each and every minute. He didn’t dare to think about the consequences and didn’t want to. He wanted to enjoy his present days as long as he could, and would cry after.

And so, a month after Souma found Adonis on the beach, something came to disturb their peace.

It was the end of the afternoon and Adonis was taking a small nap, a moment Souma seemed to enjoy because he could look at Adonis’ sleeping face for hours, a hobby he had taken a liking to do, even if it was hard to understand why he was enjoying it. Souma was feeding his beloved turtle he found some years ago on the seashore as well, in a poor state. He felt instantly attached to the creature that he decided to keep him without even thinking about it much, a bit like he did with Adonis. But Kamegorou was his closest friend since so long, and he loved him so much that he couldn’t help to smile fondly when the small animal came in his hand to eat the food that was sitting on his palm.

And then, he heard a suspicious noise. He stopped what he was doing, his senses alert. Fortunately, his katana was just next to him, on a rock, and he could take it easily. That’s what he did and turned his head around. He immediately figured out where the noises were coming from -a bush nearby him- and in a swift movement, he took his sword and pointed it in front of the bush.

“Come out, you filthy pervert!” he roared in an intimating manner, hiding his almost trembling hands and anxieties.

The reaction was immediate. “Kanzaki-dono, p-please calm down, it’s only me…!”

Souma recognized the voice and was struck with a feeling of idiocy. He drew away his sword as quickly as he took it, and took a deep breath. A small young man came out from the bush, all wearing black and a part his short hair covering his face. Souma felt truly stupid. “I deeply apologize, Sengoku.”

The man, Shinobu, a ninja hired by the shogun that was also living here, still a bit panicked, shook his hands in midair. “No, no it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have come like this, your reaction was understandable.”

“Then, what are you doing here?” asked Souma, anxious to know the reason as to why Shinobu came. He turned around briefly, to realize that Adonis was awake and watching them.

Unfortunately, Souma wasn’t discreet enough and Shinobu followed his gaze, to also notice Adonis. Surprise painted his face, and terror painted Souma’s.

“Who is it-”

He didn’t have time to finish his word that Souma was gripping his shoulders, desperate. “Please don’t tell anyone! I just saved him and I’m helping him to find his memories back! Don’t tell anyone, I beg you!” Adonis could hear what they were saying.

Souma and Shinobu were good friends and Souma knew deep down that the smaller man would never betray him, but Shinobu looked confused. He removed the samurai’s hand from him. “I don’t really understand but of course, I won’t say a word.” He gave him a timid yet faithful smile.

Souma left out a relieved breath. “Thank you.” He got up, stress melting and turned towards the other purple-haired man. “This is Adonis. I found him a month ago on the beach. He cannot recall what happened to him, so I’m trying to help him, but it’s hard when he cannot really come out from the room.”

Shinobu looked at the both of them, secretly understanding by the way that they were looking at each other that their bond was way deeper than that. He nodded in acknowledgment. “But worry not, this is not why I came here.”

“Oh?” questioned Souma with curiosity.

“Yes, Hasumi-sama asked me to bring you with me. He wants to see you.”

Souma’s mouth shaped into a ‘o’, understanding how serious the request was, and agreed. He looked at Adonis, smiling, as saying “I will be back soon.” And followed Shinobu through a secret pathway.

Weirdly enough, still half-asleep, looking at them go away, Adonis also understood the seriousness of such words. A very bad feeling came crushing his guts, and soon he was fully awake.

Would their peacefulness be broken so easily? Adonis couldn’t shake that fear away as the ran a hand through his hair, his heart twisting painfully in his chest.

*

“A group of locals in a region far up north has been having a rebellious attitude these past few weeks. It worries me.”

The usual serious and commanding voice of Keito Hasumi resonated through the temple’s main room. He had invited Souma to play go with him after dinner. It was an excellent way to practice strategy (and especially military strategy since go was even used as a way to train samurais) and discuss over anything. It was a quiet night, with only the flames of the candles drifting gently. This game was days long, and they felt it was reaching its conclusion. Keito had just made his move on the board, over-so-confident like always. Even if Souma has gotten quite good with years of practice, Keito was totally on another level. He could almost see a smirk painting his lips. He knew he was going to win once again.

Souma flinched a bit at the words, thinking at the same time where to place his white stones to encircle his lord’s territories as much as he could. He instantly had a bad feeling on where this conversation was going. Adonis was surely still in his room or maybe on that cliff where they were usually talking together. A newfound anxiety found its way in his stomach, and he stared at the board in front of him.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered people talking about it in town, a group of protesters against the shogun being troublemakers and doing opposition to the local authorities. But it was pretty far away, near Hokkaido… “Ah yes, it is indeed true that I have heard about it.” Souma placed his white stone on the border, Keito smiled even more.

“Wrong move Kanzaki.” He soon placed his own black stone, and Souma realized he was almost totally encircled. “You got distracted. This round is mine.”

Souma didn’t want to give up yet, but it was getting harder to try to turn the situation in his favor. He frowned, concentrating and not letting his mind wander too much about the potential consequences of Keito’s early words or Adonis’ whereabouts. His hand on his chin, he tried several possibilities, and soon admitted that the game was already decided. With resignation, he placed one last time his stone and faced Keito, knowing far too well now that the shogun didn’t only ask him to play go.

Keito took the dark stone in his slender fingers, and inspected it in every angle. His face a bit shadowed by the candles, it gave him a side of mystery and secrecy. Souma waited for him to say something, and he felt like it lasted for too long. He gulped, almost entranced by the most powerful man of Japan, which reminded him that he also had beautiful and delicate features. It was the man that he had served since he was born, his biggest pride. But then he also remembered golden eyes softly looking at him, and his stomach twisted in guilt. He felt like he was betraying the man he swore to protect every second of his life. But he knew the connection he had with Adonis was far too strong for that. Just thinking about it made him want to see him again and hear his voice. It was still so weird, this warm feeling in his body and chest created by the simple fact of thinking about him. But it was addictive; he wished he could spend his life feeling like this and feeling Adonis’ presence next to him. He couldn’t pinpoint why he was feeling all of this, and yet it was the most pleasant thing he ever felt.

However, his train of thought was stopped when Keito spoke. He, thankfully, didn’t have time to blush at what he was thinking. “I will have to send soldiers to subdue their revolt as soon as possible. You are leaving tomorrow morning.”

Souma stopped moving, dumbfounded and frozen. He felt like he was slapped on the face. Usually, he didn’t mind leaving for days, but this time, it was different. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave Adonis.

“B-but why so soon?” stuttered Souma, almost standing from his chair in panic, but then remembered he was talking to the shogun of Japan just after. “I mean, if I may ask…”

Keito didn’t really pay attention to his frantic state, or at least decided not to point it out. “I am sorry this comes so late, but at this point it is a state of emergency. We do not know what they could do, and I just learned about it really recently. While it would take days to go there, it should be easy to control. I trust you a lot, and you know that.”

He had that reassuring smile that put Souma more at ease. Still, it wasn’t enough to calm his frantic mind. What about Adonis? Would he even be able to take care of himself when he was someone to be hidden? Sure, Shinobu knew about him but the simple thought of Adonis being in danger was making sick with worry.

But well, it’s not like he had a choice but to comply to Keito’s orders. He tried to stay as calm as he could to not worry Keito more than necessary, and it seemed to work. He suppressed all those drifting thoughts and after what seemed like forever, being able to think straight again, he nodded a little. He couldn’t betray Keito’s trust. “It is alright. I am honored that you would think so highly of me. I, of course, will go suppress those ruffians who dared to stand again Hasumi-dono. It is my duty after all.”

Keito gave him a satisfied smile. “Thank you Kanzaki, I knew I could count on you.”

Souma gave him a somewhat weak smile back, and stood up calmly, even though he quickly realized his legs were trembling a bit. Keito looked at him, his eyes tainted with curiosity and worry. He must have noticed Souma’s fake smile.

Because, after all, only one thing was on his mind.

“Then I shall take my leave. I need to be ready for tomorrow. Have a pleasant night.” _I need to tell Adonis._

“And what about our game?” Keito sounded quite surprised by Souma’s unexpected hurry.

“You already have won and I think it is good to stop for tonight, it is getting late.”

“Well then… Have a good night, Kanzaki.”

Souma nodded one last time before turning around and leaving swiftly the room. Once in the hallway, he ran up to his room, opened the door and found it empty. He wasn’t there. He let out a shaky breath. He will have to leave Adonis for a long time. The simple thought seemed unbearable, and yet it was going to happen. He was pretty sure Adonis could survive on his own just fine, but the fact that he would be apart from him made his chest tighten with pain. He grew so accustomed to his presence that he almost became vital to Souma. He felt like he couldn’t breathe properly if he wasn’t near. It was almost maddening to feel this way.

Without even noticing, his feet lead him to the beach’s cliff, and he discerned a familiar silhouette sitting on the edge of the small peninsula, legs swinging in emptiness. All Souma’s worries and concerns melted into thin air the moment Adonis turned around and saw him, smiling softly and patting the grass next to him, inviting him to sit next to him. The moonlight glow reflected in his hair and golden eyes that seemed like shimmering jewels in the dark night; it almost caught Souma’s breath away. He truly had the most stunning and exotic features he had ever seen. Every negative feeling was replaced with this warm, now common, feeling sprung back into life. He sat next to him, and thought that Adonis truly was a magician from a faraway land, to be able to do this to him.

Souma looked at the sky spread in front of him, and found the view magnificent. Billions of stars glittering all around, so far away, and yet he thought he could catch them with his bare hands. He felt like nothing would come against this moment that seemed eternal, as if time stopped. Just him, and Adonis. It was so peaceful to sit next to him without uttering a word, his sole breathing was enough to be able to make his chest burst with a newfound happiness. His only one true friend… Friend? Weirdly, the term didn’t please him as much as he would have thought… The horizon was laying far away, and Souma wondered where it led. To Adonis’ land maybe? He wanted to know even more about it and its culture, traditions that must be so different from here. Adonis already told him so many things, so many tales, but it wasn’t even enough. He dreamed of visiting it even though he knew it was quite impossible.

However, he didn’t feel courageous enough to ask him more. As soon as he remembered why he came here, all insecurities came flooding back in his mind, asphyxiating him. He didn’t now how to tell him or to even bring the subject. It felt so good to just sit there without saying anything, lulled by the sound of the wind caressing the grass. Well, it wasn’t like they would be apart forever… right? Fear clouded his mind for an instant at the thought of loosing him, and he almost felt the need to cry. No, he won’t let that happen.

Maybe the most direct way was the best option. Adonis looked at him, sensing his deep worry, and noticed him taking a deep breath, expiring shakily.

“I… I will have to leave for some time. Hasumi-dono requested me to fight rebels in the North of the country. I don’t know how much time it will take.”

Silence.

An oppressing silence followed. Souma wondered for a moment if Adonis heard him, or even understood him. He was still looking intensely at the stars, not letting his face betray his emotions. But Souma knew deep down he was feeling many things inside, he could see it in his eyes.

Indeed, Adonis was shattered by such news. He who thought he wouldn’t be separated from Souma so soon. He was already lost. Souma was after all the light that guided him after his memory loss. And there was nothing he could do about that. 

And then, his voice trailed in the wind. “…When?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“…I see.”

Souma’s heart sunk in his chest. His tone seemed so melancholic. It wasn’t helping Souma at all. He already felt so bad for leaving him alone, and he was now making it worse. He could always refuse Keito’s order, but he badly feared the consequences of such a decision. Suddenly, his throat hurt in trying to contain his new feelings of sadness and distress. He couldn’t dare look at him any longer. He bit his lips to suppress his strong emotions that were trying to get the better of him. He shouldn’t show his weak and terrified side to him, that was way too scared at the simple thought of maybe losing him forever.

“Will you be able to take care of yourself while I am away…?” he asked softly, his voice quivering for a bit at the end. 

“Yes. Shinobu is here with me.”

“That is good to hear.”

Souma gave him a weak smile once again and looked back at the stars. Usually, he would have so much to tell him; childhood stories, teaching Japanese, swordsmanship… But now he was devoid of any topic, any word. The silence was almost overbearing now. Souma couldn’t speak anymore, and contemplated leaving without saying anything. He couldn’t bring himself to tell him goodbye.

But then, Adonis spoke.

“Will you promise me to come back?”

He was looking at him with those shiny eyes full of hope. It was an evidence. “Of course.” Souma gave him his most sincere smile, that tried to convey as many feelings as possible, his face glowing beautifully beneath the moonlight. Adonis’ breathe caught up in his throat because of his sudden beauty. “Because after all, I could kill the sun for you if you asked me to.” _It is my oath to protect him now._

Adonis’ eyes widen, his heart beating fast, faster than anything. At this moment, as soon as Souma pronounced those words, he was the only thing that existed in his eyes. He gasped a little, and felt the need to touch him. He raised his arm. Souma seemed surprised, and Adonis realized that after all this time, his subconscious want to feel his lips against his came to life. And then, he was totally then entranced by the ethereal being in front of him, so elegant, so pristine, so… perfect. He stared at him, breathless, and reached for his cheek. Souma closed his eyes an instant, shivering, and leaned to the touch. His skin was so soft. And now, their faces were close.

He could now see Souma’s emotions in his deep amethyst eyes, clouding them with fear, anxiety, and something else. Still, they never looked more beautiful. Souma was waiting. He closed his eyes again. Adonis leaned a bit, and could almost feel Souma’s breath on his own lips. It could be his only chance.

And yet, Adonis couldn’t do it, without knowing why. His body trembling, he was terrified. He stepped back, put back a strand of hair behind his ear before removing his hand. Souma’s eyes shot open, and Adonis could read his disappointment on his face. He tried not to dwell on it, and turned his face back on the dark sea.

“…I’m sorry.”

“I-it’s fine,” stuttered Souma and Adonis could clearly hear is embarrassment. He regretted it, he shouldn’t even have tried in the first place, and now he made things even more awkward. He needed to do something.

It was then that an idea popped in his mind. He was surprised he didn’t even think about it before. He rummaged through his pocket, and found the thing he was thinking of.

“I’m going to play something for you,” he said simply.

Souma didn’t have time to look at him and raise an eyebrow that Adonis began blowing in the little musical instrument he had in his hands. From it, a beautiful and eerie melody started to embrace them both and Souma’s questions died in his throat. He let Adonis calm his mind, the melody giving him a well-deserved sense of peace and comfort. He closed his eyes, lulled by the sound resonating all around him. He didn’t know how much time he spent listening to Adonis’ beautiful music, but he was sure he could fall asleep easily on the grass, soothed by the pleasant noise.

The melody lingered a bit more, and Souma opened his eyes. Adonis was smiling softly at him.

Souma stared at the small object in front of him. It was oval-shaped, with a lot of holes. “What is it…? I never saw something like this before.”

“I don’t remember how it is called, but I had it with me since the beginning. When I tried, I still knew how to play.”

“Please use it again when I will come back.” Souma already craved to hear the sound again, to appease him at least a bit more. His mind was still in a deep turmoil.

“I will. You should sleep.”

“Hm… Yes, I think I should.”

Souma didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay here for eternity. But he saw Adonis’ persistent stare and got up. He helped Adonis to get up as well, and he couldn’t help the painful feelings to crawl in his body.

He won’t see Adonis for weeks.

He avoided his eyes, because if he did look at him one last time, he would cry. “Then I will go…” He wanted to hug him, feel his warmth. He still didn’t know why he felt so strongly for him contrary to Adonis who was now very aware of his own feelings.

“Goodnight. Take care.” Adonis’ words were so soft and intimate it made Souma’s heart jump and ache even more.

Then he nodded. Turned around. He couldn’t say goodbye.

Souma left without a word and Adonis looked at him walk away. He felt like he could die at this instant.

Maybe they will never see each other again.

*

Two months passed. Two long, painful, unbearable months. It was like a new part of him he grew accustomed to was dying slowly. Adonis spent his time walking aimlessly in the small garden, feeding Kamegorou and talking with Shinobu from time to time when he was bringing his food. He still didn’t find any clue about his memories and it wasn’t like he had the occasion to, and he felt desperate.

During his free time, he was reading books. Mainly recommendations from the samurai or books he already read to him. It was a practice to learn more Japanese, even though it was really hard and Adonis was going at a really slow pace, it made him remember the fond memories when Souma was reading out loud traditional tales with his soothing voice, and Adonis would be lulled by the sometimes difficult to understand words and the soft tone of the man.

And every day he was asking news about Souma, and Shinobu was always too vague in his answers. Souma couldn’t send letters to Adonis (only to the shogun for news), but he was never certain when he would come back. And so, Adonis waited even more.

He missed Souma each second. Missed his Japanese lessons, missed telling him tales he heard as a child in his homeland, missed his smile and warmth. He realized how painful it was to be that much in love with someone, but he still hoped for him to come back at any instant.

After all, he promised him to come back at any cost. He had to. Adonis didn’t know how he would react if he learned that Souma was gone forever. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. An aching despair was crawling in his body each time he was thinking of this possibility, but after Shinobu would come with news and everything seemed at least a bit brighter. Adonis would wait till his last breath if he was sure that Souma would eventually come back.

And so, after what seemed like an eternity, Shinobu came bursting into the room, short of breath.

“A-Adonis-dono! I have very big news!”

He turned his towards the ninja in one brief motion, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. His eyes were full of expectations and hope, his breath held in his throat.

Shinobu was smiling widely. “I heard that Kanzaki-dono is coming back home today. He should be entering the city any time soon.”

Adonis’ eyes widen,ed letting the book he had tried to read for the past week fall on his lap. He got back on his feet in a desperate gesture, almost running to the door and muttered to Shinobu. “I need to go and see him.” It sounded like his life depended on it.

“W-wait please!” cried Shinobu in a high-pitched voice just after Adonis was opening the door. “You can’t let someone see you! They might kill you if-”

“It doesn’t matter.”

He didn’t care if he was going to die. The pain in his chest was already worse than death itself.

“Souma is coming back and nothing can stop me. Not even you or your shogun.”

Silence. Adonis waited for Shinobu to try to stop him for real, because he knew deep down that he was being totally reckless, but instead, his panicked face died for a serious one. After all, the both of them were now friends and trusted each other a lot.

“Then I will show you the way.”

Adonis’ features softened and he smiled. “Thank you. I knew I could count on you.”

They left the temple quickly, Shinobu on the lead and giving him all secret ways to access the city as soon as possible. Once there, they bypassed the center through small streets. Adonis wasn’t even paying attention to his surroundings or the people that were strangely looking at him with eyes full of curiosity because of his darker skin tone and different face, but he was sure Kyoto looked beautiful and bursting with animation. However, the only thing on his mind was a handsome looking man with bright amethyst eyes and a soft smile. Soon he would see him again, and his heart had taken control of his body and mind. He kept running and running in narrow streets towards somewhere he didn’t know, but somewhere he was sure to see his love again.

After a few minutes, they were approaching the border of the city, and Adonis only realized how tired he was from bolting all the way through the capital. He wasn’t used to that anymore, but he didn’t care. He leaned against a wall to calm his frantic breathing and Shinobu appeared once again.

“You should see him coming in a few minutes,” the ninja stated. “I don’t think anyone would see you here, you should be safe. I’ll have to leave.”

“Sure. Thank you so much for your help, Shinobu.”

“You don’t have to thank me; I know how important Kanzaki-dono is to you.”

Only seconds after, Adonis was alone in front of the city wall that was surrounding Kyoto. A few meters away was an entrance were soldiers could enter discreetly, and a hole could be seen in the wall to see through the enclosure. His heart couldn’t stop hurting his rib cage in anticipation. He took deep breaths, but in vain. His whole body was burning.

Soon.

After months, he would be able to see Souma and his gorgeous silhouette again. And this time, he would kiss him properly so that he couldn’t have any regrets.

He looked up through the small window, and saw dozens of silhouettes riding horses, coming dangerously towards the capital. His breath stopped. He was here. Adonis couldn’t help the huge smile from gracing his lips.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

Adonis’ whole body tensed immediately. The voice didn’t seem nice. He turned around, his mind screaming danger at him, and recognized instantly the shogun’s soldiers. He cursed in his native language under his breath and tried to maintain his composure.

They were five, and their expression were hostile. Adonis realized in what position he was and how not welcomed he was in the country. They distinctly noticed his skin and different face, and the purple-haired man eyed the sharp katanas hanging at their belt. He gulped.

“I don’t know why a stranger like you is doing here or who lead you there, but you should know this is highly illegal,” said one of the soldiers with a threatening tone hidden in his words. “You will have to follow us.”

Adonis’ reaction was immediate. He screamed at the top of his lungs. “Never!”

The man that seemed to lead the other solders gritted his teeth and drew out his sword. The others followed, and Adonis knew he wouldn’t be able to come out unharmed in this battle, or alive. He couldn’t get away; they were encircling him. And contrary to the soldiers, he only had his fists and his rage to win.

He had known deep down that his actions would eventually lead him to this situation, but he couldn’t care less. He had to stay alive. For Souma.

The soldiers understood he didn’t want to cooperate and nodded to each other. A few seconds later, they were throwing themselves on him. Adonis couldn’t give any punch back or even try; he was at the mercy of the soldiers and could only dodge their assault. His train of thoughts was like lighting, as if he knew how to fight for a long time, but even with that he had no hope to win against five armed men.

A blade cut his arm, and he moaned in pain, gritting his teeth with fury in the process. He held his bleeding arm for a second, but one of his opponents surprised him with a side attack that barely touched his cheek and cut some of his hair. Soon, he was hurting the wall, the sword touching his throat menacingly and ready to cut it open. But it wasn’t even enough to stop him. He took the blade in his hands and tried to push it forward, ignoring the pain of his arm and his hands. He knew that his hand and now bleeding hands were screaming at him to stop, especially when four other man were ready to counterattack if needed. The soldier in front of him looked astonished at his action of bravery but smiled.

“You know it’s useless to fight back? Do you really want to be killed right now?”

And for a mere second, the soldier’s resolution flinched when he saw the look of pure and raw anger on Adonis’ face.

“You will never kill me. I will never let you to. Not now, not in centuries. I need to live.”

The soldier’s brows furrowed, not pleased by the opposition. “Tch. It seems it will not be enough with me only. Guys, help me finish him.”

At this instant, Adonis knew he couldn’t do anything more. It was the end. He saw his life pass before his eyes and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. The last thing he would be seeing was Souma’s beautiful face glistening in the pale moonlight.

Was it really over…?

Then, from far away, a roar.

“Don’t you dare touch him!”

Adonis instantly opened his eyes and saw the blade that was supposed to end his life flying away, a distinct sound of swords clashing being heard. He looked at the soldiers, their attention turned somewhere else, a look of surprise and fear painting their face. He followed their gaze, and his whole body and brain stopped answering altogether.

Souma was a few meters away from him. Adonis was sure to be dead, and he was having a vision from the afterlife. But he was in fact real, his katana in his hand, a bloodthirsty look in his face, his eyes raging with pure fire. He noticed the soldiers trembling next to him, obviously recognizing the newcomer. And removed their swords from where they initially were.

“I will not hesitate to cut all of you if I need to, now disperse before I lose any more of my temper!” Souma yelled, in a posture that would make killing someone really easy, his blade directly pointing at one of the soldier’s stomach. Adonis knew he wasn’t joking.

The soldiers understood the same thing and quickly ran, apologizing profusely to Souma. Adonis let himself lay on the floor, out of breath, paralyzed. Seconds after, Souma was rushing next to him, kneeling down, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

His hands were shaking as he tried to reach Adonis but stopped halfway. “Why… Why did you go out… I was so terrified… What if, what if they had killed you…” Adonis felt guilt invading his body, and he muttered a pained apology. He didn’t want to know the consequences of such a future.

“I’m so sorry… I just wanted to see you again so much… See your beautiful face once again and bask in your soft smile… Forgive me.”

Souma smiled a bit through the tears now running on his face, and took his wrists in his hands, shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. You’re alive, that is what matters the most right now. I need to take care of you.”

He tried to lift him up but Adonis refused. Souma looked at him, bewildered and patient. “No, not now, please…” Adonis looked at him fondly. “I just want to look at you a bit longer.”

Souma blushed a bit but nodded and stopped moving, looking at Adonis fully, inspecting each centimetres of his skin like that last time under the stars. It’s been so long. Each day Souma dreaded the fear of Adonis being killed, and he had been so scared the moment he turned his face to see a bleeding Adonis being almost murdered in front of him. He didn’t even have the time to process what was happening that he was jumping out of his horse and rushing to him, drawing his sword in one brisk motion. But he was here, and alive, and Souma never felt that happy in years. He was still like he remembered, so handsome and gorgeous and perfect. He smiled even more and wiped the tears on his face.

“Can I tell you something…?” Souma said softly but with a serious tone.

Adonis was instantly curious and nodded. He knew it was important, his heart was leaping in his chest and his stomach twisting in anticipation. He could almost read it on Souma’s gaze.

“After all this time…” Souma began slowly, and Adonis’ breathe and heart stopped at the same time. “In this lonely tent, thinking to myself all alone, I understood those feelings bursting in me for so long each time I thought of you.”

He cupped his face in his hand.

“It’s love.”

His face was so near.

“It took me time to realize this but, Adonis.” He had the sincerest, most beautiful smile. Adonis’ heart was fluttering. “I am desperately in love with you.”

They didn’t have time to register what was being said that Adonis’ lips were against Souma’s. He melted immediately in the kiss and pressed against him, his hand still on his cheek. It was the nicest feeling they ever felt, and pain quickly left Adonis’ brain for a brief momentum. That was what they longed for months, and as soon as Souma removed his lips to catch his breath, Adonis was already kissing him again in a desperate manner. Again, and again, they couldn’t get enough of the feeling of the other’s lips on theirs and how warm their body felt against each other.

And after long minutes, they stopped and laughed. They didn’t need words to express what they were currently feeling, and even if they were still shaken over what just happened, it was alright. Nothing could go against their happiness. They were irremediably in love, and it was mutual. 

“I’m sorry to bother you two.” However, a deep voice broke their peace.

Souma stopped in his tracks and recognized the voice all too well. He got up in a hasty manner and bowed down. “H-Hasumi-sama… I can explain…!” His voice was panicked.

Keito was standing next to them, clad in his intricate and rich outfit, holding a green fan in his hands. Adonis looked at him, not having the strength to get up. So, it was him, the most powerful man of Japan. He could order to kill him at any instant. He could even ask Souma to kill him with his sword if he wanted to. He was truly terrifying to think about.

But still, he didn’t feel fear. He couldn’t see any anger or hate in his eyes. He just had that superior, dominating gaze of a man that had a whole country in his hands. Keito crossed his arms.

“So, that’s him.”

“What…?”

Souma rose up and looked at Keito, bewildered. What did he mean by that? He was sure to have kept the secret, unless Shinobu had told him about him… But he didn’t have to ask further. Keito looked down at Adonis and huffed.

“Well, of course I knew all along. Do you really think I’m a fool to not understand what’s happening here? You do remember who I am, right?”

“Of course! I would never reassess Hasumi-sama’s knowledge…! But please don’t take him away from me!” He was now holding desperately Adonis with his hands.

They waited for Keito’s sentence, that would maybe change their lives forever. And after a while, Keito’s familiar voice resonated in the street.

“Morisawa and I will take care of the rest. You can both go.”

Adonis couldn’t believe his ears. Was it really okay to stay here? The both of them could only mutter broken thanks over and over again, and Adonis was feeling like he could kiss Keito’s feet to show how grateful he was.

“I only have one condition though.” Keito looked at Souma helping Adonis to get up, patiently waiting for his following words. “As long as your… ‘friend’ serves me as well, he can stay here as long as he wants to.”

Keito left just after, moving his fan in front of him to cool his face, majestic presence dying little by little in the horizon.

They never felt happier, next to each other, as if nothing could separate them. There were still a lot they had to do, especially finding Adonis’ memories back, but it was alright. They knew they could overcome any struggle if they were together.

They smiled to each other, and quietly left the street, their mutual love blossoming like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only a sort of introduction and a side story to my AU, but I hope it got you interested! Please don't be afraid to leave kudos and comments, it makes me really happy! :3


End file.
